Anna Belacqua (Toasterferret)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Sorceress Level: 4 Experience: 7346 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Elven, and Sylvan Deity: Tessel Abilities STR: 7 -2 (-4 pts) DEX: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) CON: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) INT: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) WIS: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) CHA: 21 +5 (17 pts, +2 racial, +1 4th level) Combat Statistics *.. *.. *.. (Max -2) HP: 25 = + CON (+4) + FC (+3) (Sorceress) AC: 10 = + DEX (+0) + Armor (+0) + Shield (+0) + Misc (+0) AC Touch: 10 = + DEX (+0) + Misc (+0) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (+0) + Shield (+0) + Misc (+0) INIT: +0 = (+0) + Misc (+0) BAB: +2 = (2) CMB: +0 = (+2) + STR (-2) + Misc (+0) CMD: 10 = + BAB (+2) + STR (-2) + DEX (+0) + Misc (+0) Fortitude: +2 = (+1) + CON (+1) + Misc (+0) Reflex: +1 = (+1) + DEX (+0) + Misc (+0) Will: +4 = (+4) + WIS (+0) + Misc (+0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics Unarmed Strike: Attack: +0 = (+2) + STR (-2) + Misc (+0) + Magic (+0) Damage: 1d3-2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: draws AoO Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Sorceress (+3 HP, +1 Spell Known) Bonus Feat: Bonus feat at first level Skilled: Bonus skill rank at each level Class Features Sorceress Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapons Cantrips: Sorceresses learn a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, as noted on Table 3–15 under “Spells Known.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they do not consume any slots and may be used again. Bloodline: Fey - The capricious nature of the fey runs in your family due to some intermingling of fey blood or magic. You are more emotional than most, prone to bouts of joy and rage. Class Skill: Knowledge (nature) Bonus Spells: entangle (3rd), hideous laughter (5th), deep slumber (7th), poison (9th), tree stride (11th), mislead (13th), phase door (15th), irresistible dance (17th), shapechange (19th) Bonus Feats: Dodge, Improved Initiative, Lightning Reflexes, Mobility, Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Quicken Spell, Skill Focus (Knowledge nature) Bloodline Arcana: Whenever you cast a spell of the compulsion subschool, increase the spell’s DC by +2. Bloodline Powers: You have always had a tie to the natural world, and as your power increases, so does the influence of the fey over your magic. Laughing Touch (Sp): At 1st level, you can cause a creature to burst out laughing for 1 round as a melee touch attack. A laughing creature can only take a move action but can defend itself normally. Once a creature has been affected by laughing touch, it is immune to its effects for 24 hours. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Woodland Stride (Ex): At 3rd level, you can move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at your normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. Thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that have been magically manipulated to impede motion, however, still affect you. Fleeting Glance (Sp): At 9th level, you can turn invisible for a number of rounds per day equal to your sorcerer level. This ability functions as greater invisibility. These rounds need not be consecutive. Fey Magic (Su): At 15th level, you may reroll any caster level check made to overcome spell resistance. You must decide to use this ability before the results are revealed by the GM. You must take the second result, even if it is worse. You can use this ability at will. Soul of the Fey (Su): At 20th level, your soul becomes one with the world of the fey. You gain immunity to poison and DR 10/cold iron. Creatures of the animal type do not attack you unless compelled to do so through magic. Once per day, you can cast shadow walk as a spell-like ability using your sorcerer level as your caster level. Feats Spell Focus (Enchantment) (Level 1): +1 Save DC to Enchantment spells Greater Spell Focus (Enchantment)(Human Bonus): +1 Save DC to Enchantment spells (stacks with Spell Focus) Skill Focus (Diplomacy)(Level 3): +3 bonus to Diplomacy (+6 at ten ranks) Traits Charming: Blessed with good looks, you’ve come to depend on the fact that others find you attractive. You gain a +1 trait bonus when you use Bluff or Diplomacy on a character that is (or could be) sexually attracted to you, and a +1 trait bonus to the save DC of any language-dependent spell you cast on such characters or creatures. World Traveler: Your family has taken the love of travel to an extreme, roaming the world extensively. You’ve seen dozens of cultures and have learned to appreciate the diversity of what the world has to offer. Select one of the following skills: Diplomacy, Knowledge (local), or Sense Motive. You gain a +1 trait bonus on that skill, and it is always a class skill for you. Chosen - Diplomacy Skills Skill Points: 20 = (8) + INT (2)/Level + FC (00) + Human (4)](Sorceress) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise 02 0 0 2 +0 Bluff +12(+13) 4 3 5 +0 (+1 Charming*) Climb -02 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Craft ( ) +02 0 0 2 +0 Diplomacy +16 4 3 5 +4 (World Traveler Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 and Skill Focus) Disguise +05 0 0 5 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 5 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate +08 1 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +08 3 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 2 +0 Linguistics 0 0 2 +0 Perception 00 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) +05 0 0 5 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft +09 4 3 2 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim -02 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device +12 4 3 5 +0 *used for those who are sexually attracted to Anna Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Acid Splash * Color Spray (DC 16) * Hideous Laughter (DC 21/22) * Detect Magic * Vanish * Prestidigitation * Magic Missile * Read Magic * Entangle (DC 16) * Daze (DC 19) * Memory Lapse (DC 18) * Message Spells Per Day 0th Level: ∞ 1st Level: 8 (6 + 2 Bonus) 2nd Level: 4 (3 + 1 Bonus) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit --- 00 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Potion of CLW --- - lb Flask of Alchemist's Fire x2 --- 1 lb Courtier's Outfit 30 gp 6 lb Jewelry 50 gp 00 lb Scroll Case 1 gp ½ lb Total Weight: 9½ lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-23 24-46 47-70 Finances PP: 00 GP: 6538 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 18 Height: 5'8" Weight: 120 lbs. Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Reddish-Brown Skin Color: White Appearance: Anna is slender, with fiery red hair, an unmarred complexion, and a feylike beauty about her. Demeanor: Anna's demeanor is as fiery as her hair, and unpredictable as the fey she takes so much after. On most occasions she is polite and charming, yet is prone to sudden swings of mood when provoked, leading to a fury more intense than her size and stature would indicate possible. Background Born the daughter of a diplomat, Anna spent her childhood growing up in foreign courts. She quickly became accustomed to the courtier's lifestyle, and fell in love with it's intrigues and plots. Her mother died during childbirth, and with her father busy at work, she spent much time entertaining herself by talking to various dignitaries, courtiers, and servants. When she came into womanhood, her sorcerous powers began to awaken. She found it easier to manipulate and convince those around her, as well as discovered the ability to make anyone burst into laughter when she chose to make it so. Her father appreciated her growing talents with a keen eye, and soon began to use her as a negotiation tool. She would charm foreign diplomats and dignitaries into a state of ferver, before her father swooped in like a hawk, laying demands and compromises on their addled brains. Her father's career skyrocketed. He enjoyed great success, which grew greater still as Anna came into her own. By the age of 16, she was beautiful enough to attract the glance of any man, and the jealousy of any courtly woman. Her force of personality left people trembling in it's wake. Her father however, overly reliant on her abilities, began to get lazy. His own negotiation abilities declined over the years, until he could no longer hold his own in the political arena without his daughter's support. Seeing his career coming to an end, he decided to make one last desperate gambit to secure himself a lucrative retirement. That night he visited Anna in her chambers, and told her she was to marry an aged Duke of Irthos. Not wanting to be sold off like a common whore for her father's gain, she refused. Her father flew into a fit of rage, screaming that she would ruin him, and that she was his to sell as he pleased. He began to buffet her on the head and shoulders, throwing her to the ground before beginning his assault anew. As the blows fell, something stirred inside Anna. She felt a surge of power as her sorcery took on a new echelon of power and her fey heritage awoke. With force of will and but a single spoken word, the blows ceased to fall and her father fell to his knees. She stood up, eyes burning like a forest fire, and grabbed a letter opener from her bedside table. She moved in close and pressed it into her father's hands, before leaning closer still and whispering a few hushed words into her father's ear. Like a force of nature she turned away, snatched up some of her belongings, and strode out of the villa. Her father was discovered the next morning, wrists slashed deep, with the letter opener in his hand and a note by his side. The note was short, scrawled in blood, begging her forgiveness. Nobody has seen her in the 2 months since her father died. Rumor has it she headed toward Venza, to make a life of her own. Adventure Log Old Alchemist [http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/302219-lpf-old-alchemist-18.html] XP Received: 1394 Treasure Received: 1530 GP Bad Light [http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/306568-lpf-bad-light.html] XP Received: 3362 Treasure Received: 1867 GP Relations [http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/312015-lpf-distant-relations.html] XP Received: 2589 Treasure Received: 3074 GP CLW potion 2 flasks Alchemist Fire Level Ups Level 2: Class: Sorceress BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Features: None Spell: add Daze to cantrips HP: Max -2 (4 + 1 Con + 1 FC) Skill Pts: +5 = +2(Sorceress) +1(Human) + 2(Int) +5(Old Total) = 10(New Total) Level 3: Class: Sorceress BAB: +1 to +1 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Features: Bloodline Spell (Entangle), Bloodline Power (Woodland Stride) Feats: Skill Focus: Diplomacy Spell: add Entangle and Magic Missile HP: Max -2 (4 + 1 Con + 1 FC) Skill Pts: +5 = +2(Sorceress) +1(Human) +2(Int) +10(Old Total) = 15(New Total) Level 4: Class: Sorceress BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Abilities: Cha +1 Spell: Swap Sleep for Vanish, add Hideous Laughter, Memory Lapse, Message (gained a bonus spell by Human FC bonus) HP: Max -2 (4 + 1 Con) Skill Pts: +5 = +2(Sorceress) +1(Human) +2(Int) +10(Old Total) = 20(New Total) Approvals *Approval (Feb. 23, 2011) (HolyMan) Level 1 *Approval (Feb. 27, 2011) (Mowgli) Level 1 *Approval (June 1, 2011) (HolyMan) Level 2 *Approval (Sept. 3, 2011) (perrinmiller) Level 3 *Approval (Nov 22, 2011) (Satin Knights) Level 4 Category:Approved Characters